Mysteriously divine: The angels story
by Strange FanGirls
Summary: A young girl forms a team that encounters drama, adventure, and even a little romance on the way to the top.


Prologue: The Begining of the Fallen Angels Ellen strolled casually through the park, a much needed time of relax after a long day. She was trying to start up a beyblading team, but wasn't having much success. She wandered along until she heard strange, yet somehow familiar noises coming from an area of the park covered heavily in forest. She followed the sound, weaving her way between the multitude of trees. In a decent sized clearing she came across a girl who appeared to be about her age, and she was praticing with a beyblade. Ellen stepped on a twig and the girl whipped around, "Who are you?" The strange girl was a little shorter than Ellen, with two toned waist length purple hair, and cold blue eyes. She was of at least partically asian decent, that much was obvious due to her sharp features. Her clothes gave her a tough appear, tight black shirt, baggy jeans, arm guards, and black combat boots. She also had strange stripe markings on her right cheek. Ellen looked her over. She seemed kind of weak compared to herself, who was at least six inches taller and had brownish-blonde hair and green eyes. "I notice you have a blade, are you any good?" "You could say that..." The girl smirked slightly, "But why are you asking?" "Well I'm looking for some girls to join my beyblade team. At this point I'm desprate. Are you up to it?" Ellen rocked back on her heels, she loathed saying that she was desprate about anything. "Sure, why not." The girl fiddled absently with her beyblade. "Good then how about this....we have a bey battle you win you join the team; If you lose I continue my search." Ellen wondered if the girl would agree. The girl considered the proposition for a momment, "Deal...and by the way I'm Misty." "I'm Ellen." Misty nodded as Ellen pulled out her beyblade and launcher. "Ready?" Ellen asked. Misty just nodded. "Alright then, 3-2-1....LET IT RIP!!" The battle was intense from the moment it began. It was clear to anyone that would've been watching that the two were both serious bladers. The battle was one of most aggressive each blader had fought. The battle seemed to go on for ages before the bitbeasts were actually called into play. It was then that Ellen gained the upperhand. She called out her bitbeast [INSERT NAME HERE] and ordered an attack. Misty's bitbeast WarAngel emerged from her blade, ready to fend off any attack. It was by a miracle that Misty was able to come out on top. Ellen couldn't believe it this girl had actually beaten her. It may have been a close match but she still lost none the less. Ellen stiffly walked over to where her blade lay. She picked it up and while she was still crouched over she looked Misty in the eye. Now came the part of loss she despised the most being humble and admitting defeat. "Congrats Misty you beat me, you're now apart of my team." Misty smiled softly, "It was not an easy victory. I think you just underestimated me..that's all. Otherwise you probably would have won. It takes a strong person to admit defeat and I will be honored to have you as my captain. " "And I will be honored to have you as my second in command." Ellen replied.  
  
At this Misty's eyes widened. "You mean it?" "I couldn't think of a better person for the job." "Thank you. No problem but we still need two more team members." Ellen stood up. "Well I know at least one more person..." "Who?" Ellen was curious. "My best friend Lucky she blades." "Is she any good?" Skill was very important. "I think she'll get the job done." "Then when can you introduce me?" "Right now probably, assuming she's home..." "Lets go then..." After few minutes of walking they reached Lucky's house. "This way." said Misty lead Ellen to a window. She tapped on the glass a few times and a girl with firey red hair and electric green eyes noticed her and ran to the door and swung it open. The girl then walked over to where Misty and Ellen stood. "Misty what brings you here at this hour? And who is this?" she pointed over at Ellen. "This is Ellen she's looking for some teamates for a beyblading team. I was fortunate enough to get on it and I was wondering if you'd like to try out to join?" Lucky shrugged, "Sure why not." "So are you going to have her battle you?" Misty glanced over at Ellen. Ellen sighed and shook her head. "No, I just realized that wasn't a very fair way to choose teamates. If we kept going by people stronger than me we would never find teamates...." she paused, "..you know seeing as how there are very few around who can beat me." Both Lucky and Misty couldn't help but giggle at Ellen's oversized ego. "What's so funny?" Ellen peered at the two giggling girls. "Oh nothing." Lucky got out through giggles. "Whatever you two are weird." Ellen rolled her eyes. "Trust me...we figured that out a long time ago.." Lucky grinned. "So..." Misty managed to regain composure, "If you're not going to battle Lucky how are you going to decide wheather she's on the team or not?" "Follow me." Ellen turned and began to walk away. After walking for a while they finally reached a house, that appeared to be vacant. Ellen rapped on the door of the garage and it swung open. "Come on in." She said gesturing for them to enter. They looked around in awe at all the machinery. "What is this stuff?" Lucky, who was being over curious as always. "Macinery that measures a blades power and attack strength. Not to mention the power of attacks among other stuff." Ellen smiled faintly, being very proud of herself. "Where'd you get all this stuff?" asked Misty. "Connections." Ellen didn't want to go any further into the subject. "Oh." Misty responded seeing that Ellen didn't want her to push it. "Alright Lucky we can begin the tests now." After a couple of hours of testing Ellen announced her decision. "Lucky welcome to the team." Both Misty and Lucky squealed in delight. "You mean it?" Lucky was grinning from almost ear to ear. Ellen nodded. "You met all the qualifications needed and trust me that's not easy but we still need at least one more person for our team." "Why don't we go back to the park?" Misty asked. "The park why would we want to go back there?" Ellen didn't quite understand. "There are a lot of good bladers that hang out there you know." Ellen leaned back against a machine and sighed, she didn't have time for this. "It would just be a waste of time." Ellen obiviously wasn't a patient person. "Just give it a chance we'll go to the park for ten minutes and if no one good is there by then we'll leave." Lucky offered. Ellen looked from Misty to Lucky and sighed again,. "All right ten minutes but if there's nothing there by then we leave. Understood?" Both Misty and Lucky nodded their heads and before they knew it they were at the park. After about ten minutes Ellen spoke up. "I knew this was a waste of time. We're not going to gain anything waiting around for nothing! Let's go." Ellen turned around to leave when they suddenly heard shouting coming from somewhere. "What is that?" Lucky's gaze drifted to where the shouting was coming from.  
  
"How should I know..." said Ellen. "but we're going to find out." They quickly traced the noise to a group of bullies picking on a little boy. They were holding the boy's beyblade right above him where he couldn't get it. Ellen growled and clenched her fists, if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was bullies. They were nothing but cowards who were to scared to pick a fight with someone in their own league, so they picked on defenceless little kids instead. Ellen was about to speak up and put a stop to it when a girl with long thick dark brown curly hair and brown eyes beat her to the punch. "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!!" The bullies' attention turned to the other girl, and a few of them laughed, and one spoke up, "And whose going to make us exactly?" "I AM!!!!" The bullies only laughed harder. "Please you? I'd have more trouble battling my grandmother!" It was the same one who spoke. "Oh yeah!?!?!" The girl snapped back. "YEAH!!!!" The bully replied with a chuckle. "Then why don't you bey battle me........unless your scared.....or unless the only blade you have is the one you stole you coward!" The girl stood her ground. "I'm no coward and for your information I do have my own blade and my own bit beast too." The bully seemed rather confident now. "Oh and a bit beast I'm shaking in my shoes! Please what do you take me for an amatuar? I have a bit beast too you know." The bully growled. "Let's just do this all ready." he said through gritted teath. "Here are the terms if I win you have to give the kid his blade back and you have to leave and never show you're face around here again. Understood?" The girl said firmly. "Fine....but, if I win you have to give me your blade and bitbeast." The bully smirked. The girl considered this for a moment, "Deal, but you better keep your word because if you don't there will be no force in this universe that can save you from me." The bully just chuckled. "Let's do this all ready 3-2-1....LET IT RIP!!" This was one of the fastest battles that Ellen, Misty or Lucky had ever seen. It lasted less than two minutes and did not even reqiure bitbeasts. The girl easily triumphed over the cowardly bully. "You beat me........but how?" The bully stared in awe, and the girl just shrugged. "It was easy you're just all talk and no walk. Now give the boy his blade back." The bully shakily handed the girl the stolen blade and then he and his followers ran like a tiger had been set loose on them. Ellen wouldn't have been surprised if they had all wet their pants. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK JUST TO PICK ON LITTLE KIDS!!!" The girl yelled she then turned to the sobbing little boy and smiled. "It's okay they're gone now. Here's your blade back." "Tha-a-n-n-k you." The boy said shakily. "Now run along your mom's probably worried sick." The boy just nodded and ran off. The girl sighed and grumbled something along the lines of "And to think I actually thought going to the park would be relaxing." The girl chuckled absently and shook her head. Ellen turned to Lucky and Misty,"Well, I think we've just found our fourth teamate." Both Misty and Lucky nodded their heads in agreement. The girl was about to leave when Ellen called out to her. "Hey you!" She turned around and stared at the three girls running up to her. "What?" she asked suspisously. "I'm Ellen and this is Misty and Lucky." Ellen motioned to the other two girls, "We just formed a beyblade team and we could use one more member." "And you were wondering if I'd like to join?" All three nodded their heads.  
  
"Well I would get a chance to go up against stronger opponents the ones of late haven't been too challenging plus I'd get to meet new people go new places and be part of a team..." "So will you join?" Ellen needed an answer. The girl considered this a moment longer before her face broke into a grin. "Yes." "Great! Welcome to the team." Misty smiled. "It's an honor and I'm Rachel." The girl extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Rachel." Lucky beamed and shook her hand. Rachel nodded before asking, "By the way what's our team name?" "Yeah that's right you never told us Ellen. What is it?" Misty glanced at Ellen. "I haven't really come up with one..." Rachel looked at Ellen oddly. "Oh..." Misty paused, "Well then let's just come up with one." "How about 'The Fallen Angels' ?" Rachel suggested. Everyone pondered for a moment and Ellen, of course was the first to speak. "Are you kidding? That makes us sound like pushovers!" Ellen said. "I dunno Ellen I kinda' like it." said Misty. "Ha! You would." Ellen huffed. "Well, I like it too." Lucky looked over at Ellen. "You've got to be kidding me. Not you too." Ellen was a little annoyed. "It's three to one Ellen so what do you say?" Lucky said cheerfully. Ellen sighed and gave up. "Fine." Rachel grinned and then exclaimed "Good it's setttled from this day forward we are the Fallen Angels!" 


End file.
